What We Make Of It
by PepperHereLoudAndClear
Summary: They've lived through hell. Now they were back again. Taken from their lives, watch as Alice and Bella fight to survive and resist the pull from their captors. BellaXEmmett, AliceXJasper, RosalieXEdward. Kidnapping story. Lemons eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO my favorite followers, ever. Pepper here, loving every second of your presence. **Hearts** And if you've never seen me before in your entire life, then welcome to the wonderful world of PepperHereLoudAndClear. This is an Emmett+Bella and Jasper+Alice story. I'm labeling this as an EmmettXBella story but just know they'll be pretty equal amounts of each. So if you know die hard Jasper and Alice lovelies, send them here.**

**Welcome to this story! Yayyy! For those who don't know me, let me get my trying to hook your way into my other stories. I have another story called From The Abyss. EmmettXBella Rated: M. Another is Mine. EmmettXBella Rated: T It's a song based fic. Cheesy and wonderful. Haha. And What Tonight Could Bring Us. JacobXBella Rated M temporary oneshot until my other stories settle down oh and it's a lemon. **

**I've poisoned your mind enough now (: **

**Um, there will be lemons in this story eventually, but as of now, it isn't my number one concern. There ARE Vampires in this story, despite what the first few chapters may make it appear. It's my own weird thought of how fucked up it is. So the Volturi are present in the story, and Im not sure how I want this to go yet.**

**Instead of wasting time explaining ages and things in the story, I will show you all now even though some of the characters will be pointless.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Swans<strong>

**Bella Swan~ Age: 17 Birthday: June 16 Parents: Charlie Swan and Renee Dawson. **

**Charlie Swan~ Age: 38 Went through divorce just two years after Bella's birth**

**Renee Dawson~ Age: 36 Had Bella very young. Married to Phil Dawson.**

**Sally Dawson~ Age: 6 Bella's half sister. Child of Renee and Phil.**

**Alice Brandon-Swan~ Age: 17 Birthday: October 31****Adopted by Charlie once her father—Raymond Brandon—was shot and killed on police duty when she was 8. Bella's best friend.**

**Monica Brandon~ Alice's estranged mother who vanished without a trace once her daughter thought she had visions. **

**The Hales**

**Rosalie Hale~ Age: 18 Birthday: December 3 Best friend of Alice and Bella since Pre-K**

**Amelia Hale~ Age: 1 Rosalie's younger sister**

**Bryan and Michele Hale~ Passed away in a tragic car accident. After the event Rosalie was allowed to temporarily take care of Amelia since she is 18 but is trying to find a home. In a relationship**

**The Cullen's **

**Carlisle Cullen~ Age: like 700 something but he claims its 24 (; Most esteemed doctor in Forks and probably Washington State**

**Esme Cullen~ Age: like 90 but 21 Kind soul who donates food and helps out with charities**

**Edward Cullen~ Age: 102 or something but 18 Kind, annoying, most wanted guy in the state. Dating very seriously with Rosalie Hale**

**Our main boys**

**Emmett McCarty Cullen~ Age: 70? But 21 Is part of the Cullen coven but was recently called by the Volturi to work some debts. Sexy (;**

**Jasper Whitlock Cullen~ Age: What like 150? Probably more but 21 as well. Part of the Cullen coven as well but decided to do his debt for the Volturi with his brother. Yummy. (;**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So ^^^^ There are the major people in this lovely story. Oh, the debts to the Volturi are a basic Vamp thing just to ensure the Volturi that you haven't gone mad and shit.<strong>

**OKAY. I hope you enjoy this! Please remember to write a review! I take every review seriously. If you want something to happen, I'll never know if you don't tell. Questions will be answered in these lovely author notes at the beginning of each chapter, so don't except a PM back. Okay. Love you all dearly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I was running through a forest of thick green brush, laughing and singing all the way, loving the feeling of never getting tired. I could hear faint noises in the back ground but I loved this moment, this moment could last for ever.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" My body shot out of bed from the annoying noise and I instantly regretted it once a head rush hit me full force. With a groan I fell back onto my pillow, covering my eyes with my arm to block the light that was now shining down at me. "Don't make me get an ice bucket." The voice growled. I sat up slowly to avoid the dreaded ice bucket. It wasn't the first time she would threaten me with that, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. One time when we were freshmen, she was psycho enough to actually dump it on me and then got mad when I cut up some of her favorite dresses.

That was my sister though. I loved Alice to pieces, even if sometimes, I thought about locking her in a box.

"What do you want with my life?" I groaned as I ran a hand through my messy but not so knotted long brown hair. Alice was running—well skipping actually—around my room humming nonsense things. Her black spiky hair was bouncing with every step and I remembered the day we decided to chop off her once long and unmanageable hair. Oh now that was a surprise for my Dad to come walking in on. Hair strewn all across the dining room and Alice crying while looking into a mirror was not a welcomed hello from work.

"Well, considering it's our last week of school, I decided that we are going to look fierce and dare I say fabulous every day this week." She explained while rummaging through my messy closet, mumbling some nonsense about it being an unorganized wreck.

I didn't bother to hide the groan that came from my lips. Again, I loved little Alice with everything I had in me, but I hated when she got into these Barbie moments.

I ignored the glare she shot me and just stood to stretch, not surprised when she tackled me in a hug.

"Can you believe that we're going to be done with good ole Forks High?" She asked with another squeeze. She looked up at me with those endless sparkly blue eyes. Damn, Alice was tiny. She was five foot exactly, though I thought she had to be maybe four foot eleven and scarily petite. Which threw people off since she had big boobs. I laughed aloud at my thoughts, and just waved her off when she looked at me questionably.

"No I can't. But soon, we'll be college ladies!" I beamed and she giggled. I excused myself to go take my shower, groaning when I saw it was four thirty in the freaking morning. She was crazy.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I looked nothing like my best sister ever. I was five foot five with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I was thin, but had some muscles since I was a track runner. Yes, clumsy little Bella ran track. This worked out since I never tripped when I ran, only when I walked. Sometimes, I wish I looked more like Alice even though there is no way that could've ever happened.

Alice may not be blood related to me, but she might as well be. We've been inseparable since we were kids and after my dad adopted her, we bonded even tighter.

I took a shower and shaved my legs and waxed making sure I looked and felt good today. When I walked into my room I immediately turned to Alice.

"No." She glared at me. "No, Alice. It isn't happening." I stated gesturing to the outfit. Her glare went to wide blue eyes and her mouth jutted out in that pout that got me every time. "Gah. I hate you." I said shutting the door. Alice was already showered and I had to wonder how she was always so hyper with such little sleep. Then again, Alice didn't like to sleep much, otherwise the visions came back.

I never doubted Alice when she told me that sometimes she swore she could 'see' different things. In fact, I was envious of the fact. She was special. Alice turned her back to me and we both started to get changed. I slipped on the silk underwear and pulled up the red skirt that went to my mid thigh and pulled on my long black sleeve v neck. I hated wearing skirts to school, cause my dog—I mean Mike Newton—would practically eye fuck me right there.

"I'm wearing my tights." I stated once I decided I wasn't pleased with the outfit. She frowned at me so I decided to meet her half way. "How about my knee highs? Please!" I begged making her smile.

"Deal." I loved knee high socks almost as much as I did Alice. I decided on a black and white checkered and stripe pattern and slipped on my converse, happy with my look. I tucked my normal necessities into my shoe and socks then I turned to Alice and smiled.

She was wearing a blue tunic over a pair of incredibly good looking skinny jeans. She was always so pretty.

We spent the next hour doing hair and make up and once my hair was up with some of the sides down and curled, and hers spiked and flared, we decided we looked good.

"Morning Dad." We sang in harmony as my father's heavy footsteps came padding into the kitchen, where we were making breakfast.

"Morning ladies. You all look…" He paused to swallow a lump in his throat and make sure the tears went away from his eyes. "Beautiful." We smiled at him and each hugged him at the same time, kissing him on either cheek.

"Biscuits and gravy for breakfast!" I cheered excidedly. They both licked their lips in anticipation.

"You've been up for a while?" He asked causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, you know how Alice gets with her fashion." He laughed with me and we both laughed at Alice sticking out her tongue. Charlie leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, patting her knee. She beamed. Charlie did treat her like a father.

Once breakfast was done and it was finally time to leave we kissed dad again.

"Be safe you guys. Enjoy your last week." He choked out as he waved us off in my big rusty truck.

"I hate this car." Alice said nonchalantly.

"I hate your Barbie mood." I countered just as calm. We both laughed and found ourselves pulling into our usual parking spot.

We stepped out and leaned against the bed of my truck as we watched the silver Volvo pull in. They pulled right next to us and out stepped Mr. Tall, Pale, and Handsome.

"Morning ladies." He said with a dazzling smile before walking to the passenger side door and opening it up so the blonde bombshell could step out. I let out a long whistle as I noticed her incredibly long tan legs and tight jeans, covered with a green v neck and elegant blonde curls falling perfectly. She looked at me and gave me a look before rolling her eyes causing Alice and I to laugh.

"Hey Edward." I responded casually from his earlier greeting. His gold eyes glimmered with something and he smiled coolly.

"Looking hot." Alice said immediately after me causing us all to laugh. He did though. A brown shirt with a white undershirt and his normal messy godly hair.

"Please don't hit on my boyfriend." Rosalie snapped with a grin on her face. We all tried to hold this glare contest before laughing at the same time and running to her to give her a hug.

"You look beautiful." I noted taking in her five foot seven form with legs that went for miles. She smiled at me with those dark blue eyes.

I hated being friends with pretty people.

"I should say the same to you both." She said eyeing us up and down.

We smiled at her and watched with longing as Edward casually leaned over to kiss her temple causing her to glow.

"Hey. Gross." I teased causing him to chuckle. His gold eyes were mesmerizing.

"How was your weekend?" Alice asked as we walked towards the school. She let out a groan and held onto Edward's hand for support.

"I spoke with another lawyer about Amelia. I don't want child services involved but the house is going to have to be sold soon, and I don't have enough for payments on an apartment." We all frowned and I reached over Edward to rub her shoulder before pulling back. The poor girl has been through so much lately.

"You know my offer is still available." Edward said quietly, but enough that we could hear it. She looked up at him with a sigh.

"I know Edward. And if it comes to that, you'll be the first to know." Alice and I didn't ask, being that we would just attack her during gym.

As the bell rang we all said our goodbyes and went to suffer through the school day. The classes were the same and finally it was lunch. I was one of the first ones there as usual so I grabbed my salad and water and sat down at our usual table.

Eventually, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Angela, Mike, and Jessica sat down at the table and we all started talking about our day.

Jessica stopped being a bitch once she got pregnant when she was raped a couple months ago. She's handling it well, all things considered, even if Lauren won't stop telling people vicious lies about her.

"Bella. Alice. You both look hot today." On cue, Mike started hitting on and Alice and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Down boy." Rosalie teased as she took half of Edward's bagel. The boy barely ate, I swear.

"I can't believe, that this is it. You know?" Angela said once our lunches were finished. There was a quiet moment.

"Neither can I. And I know everyone says this, but I actually think it'll be true for us. We're going to stay in touch. We have Jess's baby shower soon." I said with a wink and nudged her shoulder. "Plus Alice and I are going to community college for now to get our basic credits before we transfer. Angela, you're going to be a nurse. Mike is going to be owning the store soon and Edward and Rosalie will eventually get married like we all know will happen." I loved when I was able to make her blush, and blush she did. Edward took a deep breath and smiled before whispering something sweetly into her ear.

They've been dating since Junior year and have been the cutest couple I've ever seen. Doesn't hurt that they both look like god damn models. Lunch went smoothly and biology with Edward was pleasant as usual and finally it was gym.

"Okay spill." I said once we were the split up into groups of three for Frisbee. "What was Edward talking about?" I hated gossip, but this was a friendship matter. She sighed and tossed it to me.

"Well you know that things with Amelia are getting rough." She said as I tossed it to Alice who was listening intently. "Edward made me a couple offers. One of them was to let him pay off my house, or at the very least pay for an apartment." Both of us gaped at her. "I know! I know! I would never ask him to do that though, despite the fact that he does have the kind of money." She shut her mouth as though she said something she wasn't supposed to. She does that a lot when it comes to the Cullens though.

"What was another offer?" Alice asked hesitantly, catching the Frisbee from Rose.

She was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"He wants me to move in with him." The Frisbee leaving my fingers and dropping on the ground seemed to echo.

"Woah. I always knew Edward was a nice boy, but letting you move in with him!" I said quietly, so the other students wouldn't hear.

"I know." She sighed picking up the disk and playing with it in her manicured hands.

"Do you want to?" Alice asked, stepping closer. Rose made a noise and tossed the disk to me.

"Part of me is saying that's a horrible idea! But the other half…" She trailed off. "I love Edward. With everything I have and that's a hard thing for me to admit." It's true. Rosie was never one for romanticism. Really, in our group of three, only Alice was. "And I know it's what would be best for Amelia. She already loves the family and they're so gentle with her. Plus I wouldn't have to leave her with a daycare everyday. She deserves a loving family like them." We smiled and each put a hand on her shoulder, seeing the answer inside of her.

"Rosie, you should." Alice said with a smile. Rose looked at her than back to me to which I nodded and smiled too.

"The lawyers will see that Amelia is in a safe environment, since everyone knows the Cullens." She smiled and relaxed at our words.

It was weird that we really were growing up now.

The day passed in a blur and eventually the four of us were back at our house, laughing and talking on the couches, like we did almost every day. Edward and Rosalie shared the loveseat, her sitting on his lap as he would twirl her golden hair in his fingers while Alice and I laid down on the couch on opposite ends. Amelia was in the middle of the living room, playing with toys and making silly noises and words that didn't really form sentences yet.

"So Edward…" Rosalie started as she stared at Amelia. He hummed in response. "I think…I wanna take you up on your offer if it's still available. Amelia needs a stable environment where her sister isn't going to go crazy every three seconds." The expression of happiness on Edward's face was priceless and he might as well have jumped around like a child.

"So, Rosalie Hale. Would you do me the honor of bringing you and Amelia to come live with me?" Tears were prickling all of eyes at the moment. Granted, Amelia was crying because she thought she broke her leggos, but that was besides the point! She smiled and kissed him on the lips softly before pulling away.

"Yes." Alice and I jumped up and made a loud cheering noise, confusing Amelia but she gladly stopped crying to laugh with us.

"Oh Rosalie. You've just made me the happiest man on the planet right now." He said picking her up and twirling gently.

They were straight from a movie, I swear.

"I feel the urge to watch something cheesy and romantic." Alice said nudging me with a smile. I giggled and looked back up at the happy couple.

"I should go tell my parents. They'll be so happy!" She seriously was like a little child. "I know it's Monday, so you girls enjoy your ladies night out. Call me in the morning?" He asked between kisses. God they were adorable.

"Of course!" She giggled. It always amazed me that tough girl Rosalie acted like this around Edward. I mean, granted, Edward was incredibly handsome, but still!

"Bye everyone!" He said kissing us each on the cheek with his ice cold lips and gave one to Amelia who beamed.

"God you're freezing." I whined. He just chuckled and gave one more kiss to Rose before flying out the door and whipping down the street. There was a long quiet moment of all of us looking at each other before we started cheering and jumping like little girls, bring Amelia in to join us. She giggled and cooed innocently.

"He was like a kid on Christmas!" Alice squealed causing us all to laugh.

"I know! It was so funny!" I followed.

"I can't believe this is happening!" We all squealed again.

As we passed through the next hour squealing and discussing our future there was a light tap on the door. I ran to it and opened it to the familiar beautiful stunning face of Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle!" I said excitedly as I hugged him. He hugged me back in a nice cool hug.

"I heard the news from Esme. We are so excited." He said with a smile as he kissed me on the forehead and turned to Rosalie to give her a hug. "Welcome to the family, dearest." She was glowing. Amelia made a noise of protest once Carlisle hugged Alice that she wasn't getting any attention. Rose picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead before handing her to Carlisle who smiled and cradled her.

Carlisle usually picked up Amelia on Mondays after work so we could all hang out, just the three of us. We spoke for another couple minutes before Rose grabbed Amelia's little hand.

"I love you so much, baby sister. Things are finally going to get better for us." She gave her another kiss before Carlisle left and strapped her into the car seat.

He was so good with her.

"Well! Let's watch some romance!" Alice said as she went roaming through my endless DVD collection. I rolled my eyes and hugged Rosalie.

"Things are looking up." I said with a smile. She smiled her beautiful toothy smile.

"Yes. It seems they are."

Alice finally chose 'The Wedding Singer' a favorite for the three of us and we watched half of it before I noticed our eyes begin to droop.

"I'm going to get popcorn!" Alice said through a yawn as though it would wake us up. I nodded at her and she ran into the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Hey, Bells?" Rosalie asked quietly. I hummed in response.

"Did I ever leave my blanket here?" I tilted my head. "The umm the blue one?" She asked and I instantly remembered.

"Yeah! It's up in my room. I'll get it." I said as I stood and stretched. I looked at Alice in the kitchen humming as she waited for the popcorn to pop and I jogged upstairs. As I dug through the mess in my closet floor I heard some moving down stairs. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the faded blue blanket. I tossed it over my shoulder and started to walk down stairs.

"Alice? Did you break something again?" I joked as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Instead of the mocking voice or groan of annoying I was expecting, there was nothing but silence. I walked slowly into the kitchen, seeing a chair on its side and felt my heart beat race up to my ears.

"Rose? What just happened?" I called out as I ran to the dark living room, turning on the lights to find the couch empty. I couldn't find it in me to scream in case this was some sick prank.

"Hello? Where did you guys go?" I shouted as I ran back into the kitchen looking for some type of sign. That's when I noticed the kitchen door opened and I felt my entire body go red.

This couldn't be happening.

"Oh my god." I whispered just to say something. I swallowed hard once and turned to sprint out the door but collided into something hard. I noticed immediately all black clothing and a black ski mask. Neither of us moved for a moment before I tried to sprint out the open kitchen door.

I was stopped short by another black ski masked figure standing in the door way. My heart beat was crashing so loud I was convinced they could hear it. The smaller lankier one stepped towards me and I bolted to the counter to grab a knife and turned around to face them.

"Please. Leave my sister and Rosalie alone." I choked out loudly. They just stared at me and I tried to memorize what little I could see. The giant buff one had baby blue eyes and long eyelashes and the shorter one had crystal green eyes. "I don't know what you're after but if it has to do with my father or anything like that, then let my friends go. I'm his actual daughter. We don't have money, if that is what you're after." I tried to explain while holding my knife out to them.

They shared a look at each other but the big one took a big step towards me and I pointed my knife at him, unconsciously letting the smaller one easy to get in. He easily swiped the knife from my hand and shoved a cloth into my face.

All the tips my father tried to teach me flew out the window as I instinctually breathed in the scent. I coughed, trying to get it off my face but he squeezed it against my face harder.

Giving up, I let myself succumb to the darkness the last thing I was able to comprehend was the television. I could hear Adam Sandler singing his angry song about Linda.

_Somebody kill me please…_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand scene. Hi guys, I know it wasn't an super long chapter like I was originally hoping for, but I already know exactly how the next chapter will play out and if I put the next part in now, it'll fuck everything up.<strong>

**Okay, Ummmm so you all probably realized a few things and lemme explain.**

**Rosalie was kidnapped but as you see, she is not one of the two major lady characters. There is going to be a real emotion moment with the three of them next chapter. ): It'll be cute.**

**Um. Yes. Edward is a vampire. In case you couldn't figure that out. Rosalie does know.**

**Ohkay. Cool. Remember to review because that's the only way I know your input and get motivation to write. **

**REVIEW. I CANNOT STRESSS THIS ENOUGH.**

**Okay, love you all.**

**Stay Powerful.**

**~Pepper**


	2. Chapter 2 Choices

**Hello readers! I'm glad you liked this a lot! But Please remember to REVIEW. It's the only way I know I'm doing something right. (:**

**Ummm to answer a question reviewed a few of you think that I portrayed Emmett and Jasper wrong. Listen.**

**Emmett and Jasper are human. FOR NOW. They are still part of the Cullen coven but remember what I said about they had to pay their normal debt to the Volturi? This all ties into that!**

**SO. I hope you enjoy all this. Love you all.**

**Oh and for now, I'm keeping it in Bella POV for a little bit. Rosalie has a POV in here too. This chapter gets emotional for the three of them. But enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

My head rattled violently causing me to jolt awake. I had to force my eyes open and fight to keep them open despite their protests to stay shut. There was another violent move and I tried to move my hands to cradle my pounding head, but nearly screamed when I realized that they were bound tightly behind me.

I swallowed hard and carefully turned my head to side, breathing out in relief when I saw Alice's pale cute face. I tilted my head some more to see Rosalie asleep like Alice. I licked my dry lips and swallowed heavily again. I looked around and saw that we were in some type of windowless van. There was a metal divider fence to the front where I could hear quiet voices.

My head snapped to my side when I saw Alice move slightly. Her eyes open suddenly and she went to speak but caught my warning glare and didn't move.

"Are you okay?" I said almost inaudibly. She swallowed, tears swelling in her eyes. She nodded once and I smiled. "Stay calm." I mouthed and she nodded again. The last thing I needed was her having a panic attack.

We were all on our sides, hands bound behind our backs and ankles tied together too. There were old faded blankets on each of us and our heads rested on a flat pillow. We hit another bump and we all shifted, I looked at Rosalie who's eyes opened slowly. I pursed my lips together to make a soft 'Shh' sound. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy but her blonde hair still managed to look nice.

We continued to stay silent until the van slowed and pulled up.

"Finally. I'm fucking starving." A booming voice caused us all to flinch.

"Yeah, this pisses me off." Said a softer voice with a drawl of some accent. "Let's just get this done quickly, before they wake up." All of us shuddered.

"We should be good for another hour or so. We'll check on them as soon as we fill our guts." The booming voice replied, opening the door. After two loud car slams we remained frozen for a moment incase they came back. We all moved to sit up and groaned once a head rush hit each of us.

"I can't believe this is happening." Alice gasped as she fought to breathe regularly. I scooted over to her and leaned my head on hers.

"You need to calm down." She nodded and started taking deep breaths. We all fought with our hand binds for a moment until Rose's eyes lit up.

"Mine was pretty loose!" She whispered loudly, squirming until the rope fell down and she massaged her wrists, reaching for her ankle binds. "Okay, I'll get your ankle ones off and we'll make a break for it. I nodded but Alice paused.

"Wait. If all of us are gone, they're going to realize it and probably find us!" I paused and realized how true her words were.

"Only one of us should leave." I said through my scratchy throat. There was a long quiet second before Alice and I locked eyes and nodded sadly.

When we turned to Rosalie, who was just finishing undoing her binds, she froze and glared. "No fucking way." She snapped. Alice and I shared another look, making sure we were on the same page, then I turned back to her.

"Listen to me, Rosalie." I snapped quietly. I managed to get my feet through my bound arms and held my open palms and cupped her cheek. "You need to go." She sobbed once and gripped my hands.

"No." She choked back. "I can't leave you guys here." Tears were falling down her face like waterfalls. I shushed and squeezed her cheek between my fingers. I fought back the tears. I needed to be strong for all of us.

"Rosalie Angel Hale." I stated strongly through my tight throat. She stopped sobbing although the tears fell harder. "You need to get out of here. You need to run and find out where we are and get help. You have Amelia at home and she can't lose her sister too." She sobbed once but I continued. "You need to go to Edward and tell him what happened. I know it sounds horrible, but you can do a lot with money and they have that power." She sobbed again. "Rosalie, listen to me." I snapped, causing her to quiet. "We need you to do this for us. Get out of this van, memorize everything you see. Get the license plate, details about the van itself, and then run. Find the nearest pay phone, call Charlie and let him know what happened, then call Edward. I'm sure they can help us. Please trust me, Rose. You're the best option we have." After a second she nodded desperately and we scrambled to make this work.

There were two other flat pillows in the corner so we threw them under the ratty blanket and made it appear that someone was there. She slid off her boots and went to the door, making sure that I managed to get my hands behind me again and we laid down.

"I love you Rosalie." Alice said softly, still trying to remain calm.

"Be safe you guys. I won't stop till I find you." She said with such determination that I couldn't fight the tear that fell down from my eyes. She unlocked the door and carefully stepped out into the dark night. She gave us one more look before carefully clicking the door shut leaving us alone in the darkness again.

"Alice, we'll be okay. I swear." I said softly looking into her blue/silver eyes. She nodded and gave me a faint smile.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked quietly. I winced from the body pain that rippled my body but nodded.

"I'm due for another shot in a couple hours, they better let me." I mumbled. She nodded and was quiet.

"What do we do when they realize she's gone?" She asked softly. I thought for a moment before sighing.

"It's a horrible thing to pretend, but we need to act like she did this without our help." Her eyes widened and I sighed again. "I know. But this way they won't question us." She nodded sadly and I heard a booming laugh from outside the van. "Don't fall asleep." I told her and she nodded. We both stiffened once the doors opened.

"Let me tell you, Bro. The only thing good about this is the fucking burgers. God, I've missed them." The booming one spoke. Alice looked at me confused and I just shrugged.

"Well let's just be glad this is our last one. Then we can head back to Mom and Dad." The calmer voice spoke as the van began to move.

There was no turning back now. I hope Rosalie makes it.

"We'll pull over at a stop in about five and check on them." I tenses and looked to Alice whose faced mimicked my own.

"Stay Calm." I mouthed and she nodded, closing her eyes to pretend to be asleep. The car stopped and I tried my hardest to calm my breathing.

I couldn't handle this.

There was mumbling and the doors opened to the back and we tried to remain motionless.

"See I told you they'd be—What the Fuck!" The booming one screamed. I fought to flinch. There was a lot of movement and I felt myself being shaken violently. I pretended to wake up disoriented even though I was long past that point.

"Wha…" I trailed off, sitting up with a real head rush.

"Where the hell is the other one?" Someone shouted at me. I scooted with Alice to the furthest end of the van and turned to our captors.

"What are you talking about?" I spat at the blonde one. I took a moment to memorize both of them.

One had styled blonde hair with sparkly green eyes. He had a handsome jaw and strong muscles. The other was much bigger built with huge arm and chest muscles. He had baby blue eyes and short curly brown hair.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." The blonde one snapped back. He picked up the tattered blanket that was on Rosalie and I let my eyes fall on the pile of pillows.

Alice, bless her soul, immediately started bawling. "Rosalie?" She choked out then looked at our captors. "What did you do with her?" She shot at them with those puffy teary eyes. They looked stunned for a moment so I spoke.

"What is wrong you guys?" I shouted and easily started crying, thinking of this whole event made it easy to.

I looked at Alice and cried some more. "Did she leave us here?" Alice asked pathetically making even my heart sink. I swallowed through the tears and slowly nodded. Alice let out a wail and curled up into a ball.

I looked at the men and they were looking at each other. "What the hell do you guys want with us?" I spat at them, looking for some answers. The blonde one narrowed his eyes at me.

"You don't get to ask the questions here, Doll." I glared at him for the nick name and looked back at Alice, who was heaving violently.

"Alice you need to breathe before you go into that mode." I said softly. She nodded and slowly started to calm down.

"They took us from our home." Alice said quietly with more hate than I ever heard from her. "Now Rosalie is gone." My heart pounded softly.

"I know, Ali." I said softly. I turned back to the bastards who were watching our moment carefully. "Can't you just let us go?" I nearly begged. It was worth a shot.

The burly one shook his head. "No can do, ladies." I glared at him.

"Whatever. You fucking bastards." I snapped looking back at my sister. I heard a growl come from the blonde one but ignored him.

They stepped out of the van and stood by the open doors.

"There's nothing we can do about it. She wasn't even important to the mission." I heard one whisper softly.

"I guess so. We need to stop though, Bro. I'm aching." The Bear whispered. They became quieter for a couple minutes before Blondie stuck his head in.

"We're going to be stopping at a motel soon. You pull any fucking funny business and I won't hesitate to put you back under, or beat you." Alice shuddered at his words and I didn't acknowledge them. They shut the doors and I heard a loud lock from the outside.

Thank god that wasn't locked when Rosalie was trying to escape.

They got back in the front and didn't speak as they drove for another couple of minutes before they pulled in.

"I'll go get the keys." Blondie said quietly once the van was stopped. A moment later, the doors unlatched the Bear came in and crawled towards us.

"Back up." I snapped harshly at him. He paused and sat back on his knees.

"I'm just going to untie you. Unless you'd like to stay like that." His deep voice explained. If I didn't know any better, I'd think there was sincerity in his voice.

But I knew better. I hesitantly moved my locked feet towards him and he reached forward. I flinched away and he looked at me so I let him wrap his large hands around the rope. Once my legs were free I twisted my ankles wincing from soreness.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think they were that tight." I glared at him and watched as he reached for Alice who put on a brave face and scooted to him so he could undo hers.

She turned around so he could undo her hands and instantly started rubbing her ankles and wrists.

He opened his hand out to me and although I glared, I turned around and felt his strong hands on my wrists. He was breathing heavily and his hot breath sent chills down my spine.

My hands throbbed once normal blood flow was restored and I quickly turned from him to rub my wrists, glaring at him.

"Do you need help?" He asked as he gestured for us to get out of the van.

"We don't need anything from you." Alice snapped as she followed me to the edge. I stood out in the fresh air and ignored my wobbly knees. I helped Alice out and didn't meet his eyes.

"We're up here." Blondie said from the upper level of rooms. I was searching for someone to get help but the Bear grabbed mine and Alice's arm. He dragged us to the stair well and I stopped, looking up at the menacing stairs. My stairs were easy because they were thin steps and cushioned specially for me. These were wide and tall steps with concrete.

"Why'd you stop? You don't honestly think you can run." Bear said with a booming sarcastic laugh. Alice looked at me sympathetically, knowing why I couldn't go upstairs. "What's going on?" He asked, looking between us.

"Nothing you need to know." I snapped back.

"Well then fine, let's go." He took two steps and I bit my tongue and took them both in a normal stride. I ignored the sharp pain that shot from my ankle to throat and went to take the third one.

"She can't do stairs." Alice blurted out. I glared at her but she shook her head at me.

"What?" He asked dumbly, looking down at me and my death grip on the railing.

"I'm fine." I said through my gritted teeth. I made it to the landing and took a deep breath to take the next set that would bring us to the correct floor. I swallowed hard and went to take the next step but felt my leg tingle and myself fall down. My hands gripped the concrete step ahead of mine and fought back the tears once feeling in my leg returned and started stinging.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically, dropping down to his knees, temporarily letting go of Alice. I wanted so badly for her to run.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me." I snapped through the tears and pulled myself up, ignoring my body telling me not to. I saw Alice look to him with some type of eye and toss her head in my direction.

I felt his arms under my legs and started kicking. "Put me down!" I shrieked, not surprised when he gave me a look so menacing I had to quiet down. He cradled me bridal style and started taking the steps. "I don't need any help from _you_." I sneered as we made it to the top. Alice was walking next to us with her arms crossed and I know it'd be useless to tell her to run.

"What are you doing? Keep a hold on her!" Blondie whispered loudly, coming over to grab her. He put me down and I stepped away from him deliberately. I wouldn't thank him for carrying me even if I was glad he did.

We walked over to two rooms next to each other and Blondie grabbed me and pushed into one of the rooms, I looked back at Alice who was going with the Bear into the room next to us.

"We'll be staying here for a couple days so get used to it." He said softly. I refused to speak to him. He was the one who held that cloth to my face, and so I was blaming him for this whole ordeal.

I noticed there was only one bed and I swallowed the vomit that filled my throat. I sat down on the recliner folding my arms and staring at the boring white wall.

"So you're probably hungry, huh?" He asked as he plopped on the bed.

I said nothing.

"Do you have any food allergies I should be aware of? Or does Alice have any?" I cringed when I realized he knew our names.

And yes, she's allergic peanut butter.

But I wasn't about to say something until the last possible minute.

"Wanna watch TV?" He probed after about ten minutes of silence.

I said nothing. I didn't move. I didn't do anything.

He sighed heavily and laid on the bed, using his phone for a good hour before he obviously got fed up and stood.

"I'm only going to step outside. Don't even bother trying anything." He said with gruff voice. Once I was alone to my thoughts I instantly keeled over and held my leg, letting tears fall.

Since the seventh grade I've had a pain condition, and it hasn't gotten any easier.

I wiped away the tears and tried to massage my thigh to reduce the blinding pain.

I turned around and carefully looked behind the curtain, seeing Blondie leaning against the railing, taking a long drag of a smoke.

Ugh.

Disgusting habit.

I leaned against the recliner and thought of what happened.

Charlie was probably worried sick. He probably had the entire state looking for us. Renee would probably be crying into Phil's chest, holding Sally closely as they waited for a plane to come into town. The school students would probably be worried when they went into school. I glanced at the cable, seeing it was four in the morning. In a couple hours, they'd be in the auditorium listening as the principal explained our difference.

I could imagine Angela and Jessica crying hysterically while Edward sat with no emotion on his face. This would kill him.

But at least they'd be together soon.

I wouldn't graduate and I wouldn't make it to Jess's baby shower.

_No. Don't think like that Bella! You're going to make it out of this_. I tried to listen to my inner self when I looked back out the curtain seeing those bastards discussing something. Finally they nodded and instead of the blonde cowboy coming back to my room, the big bear did and I rolled my eyes and sat motionless on the recliner.

He came in and looked at me. He must of saw the confusion on my face because he sat on the bed and sighed at me. "Alice won't stop crying and I've never been good with that kind of thing like he is. He said you weren't speaking and I'd take that over panicky." On instinct I stood and bent over my knee high sock and shoe. He jumped up and I rolled my eyes at him, standing straight for a moment.

"If it was a weapon I would've already used it on you." I said dully. He cracked a smile and I gave him a sarcastic one. I bent back over and pulled from my sock Alice's inhaler and went back down to my shoe for her Epi Pen.

"What are those?" He asked curiously once I stood straight up again. I held up the inhaler.

"This is Alice's inhaler. She has asthma. She can't panic or freak out. She is also easily able to get seizures. She has epilepsy. So if she's beginning to have a panic attack, she needs to calm down instantly otherwise she could go into cardiac arrest. That's the most extreme case though. Most of the time she black outs and gets sick." I said tossing him the inhaler. I would ask him to bring it to her in a minute. He stared at it for a moment but looked back at me when I held up her pen. "Alice is deathly allergic to peanuts and bee stings. If she consumes or gets stung, this has to be injected into her knee." I said tossing that to him as well.

He stared at both of them amazed. "They didn't say that in the file." I felt myself go read.

"Great. File. So you've been planning this." I fumed. He kept his mouth shut until I calmed down.

"I need you to take this to Blondie in there. He needs to be aware of her." I said softly. His face broke out in a smile and I saw deep dimples.

"Blondie?" He asked with a chuckle. I glared at him.

"Yup. I don't know either of your names, so he's Blondie." He smiled and stood taking her things to the door. Just as he opened the door he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm Emmett by the way. He's Jasper." And then he shut the door.

Those names sounded so familiar but I didn't press the issue.

No one I knew would do this to me. I sat on the bed and a moment later he came back into the room and locked the door.

"Thank you for telling us that." He said softly. I rolled my eyes but nodded. Suddenly a thought came into my mind. I fell back on the bed and covered my face with my hands.

"Shit." I mumbled. The bed sank with new weight but I ignored it.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I laughed once at his words.

"Well besides the fucking obvious…" I Said gesturing to the motel room we were in. He laughed once but it was awkward and forced. "Alice's sleep medicine. It's at the house." I complained. Emmett moved a bit and picked up a bag from the floor. I sat up and saw him unzip the backpack that I vaguely remembered Jasper dropping on the floor when we got in here.

"We grabbed everything from your medicine cabinet, and any noticeable things from your rooms." He said handing me the bag. I looked in and smiled sadly when I saw all the prescription bottles and bags.

I reached in and found the familiar one with Alice's name on it.

"She needs to take one of these before she goes to bed at night. The others she takes in the morning." I said handing him the bottle.

"Wow. These are all for you guys?" He said astonished. I nodded once stiffly. I didn't want to warn up to him.

He sighed and took the bottle over to Alice's prison room. I looked in the bag, sighing in relief when I saw my medicine and needles.

I placed the bag on the floor and about ten minutes later, Emmett came back in with something wrapped in paper.

"There's a gas station connected to the motel, so this was the best I could do. Egg and cheese on a bagel." I opened my hands and he tossed it to me.

My stomach growled and I realized just how hungry I was. I quickly unwrapped and ate the food quickly, loving the taste.

"You got something for Alice right?" I asked after a moment. He was already on his third sitting on the other end of the bed. He swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, she's good." He stared at me. "Why do you care as much as you do? I mean, she's not your real sister." My fingers clenched tightly around the sandwich.

"Fuck you." I spat. It was tense for a moment.

"I wasn't trying to offend you." I cut him off.

"But you did. Don't you ever doubt Alice and I being sister. She means the world to me." He took my rant well.

I threw the empty paper towards the end of the room.

After five minutes he spoke again.

"Why can't you do stairs?" He asked as he lounged on the bed acting like this whole situation was a walk in the park, not a kidnapping.

"None of your business." I shot back. He was quiet for a beat.

"It is my business, now." I swallowed down the hatred. I took a few deep breaths before he sighed. "Look as much as you won't believe me, I do actually want to know these things." I laughed loudly.

"Yeah so you know to keep me on high levels so it'll take me longer to escape. But let me tell you this, _Emmett_." I sneered turning to face those baby blues. "You could put me at the top of the empire state building and I'll run down every single step if it means getting away from here." I said with as much venom as I could manage. He stared at me with wide eyes and I turned away from them.

"Please tell me." He said after a long tense break. I sighed and crossed my arms, facing away from him.

"Not that it's anything you need to concern yourself, but long story short: I have a chronic pain condition and enthesitis. Which, if you didn't know, is arthritis of the insertion points of my joints. Exercise and my medicine are the only things that keep it in check." I told him in a huffed voice. There was so much more, but I would never tell him.

"Jesus." He sighed. "That's heavy." I ignored him.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." He stood with a groan and grabbed a pillow and blanket and tossed it on the floor, dropping to his knees then laying down. I stared at him in shock.

He was letting me have the bed?

Deciding not to question it, I flicked off the light and rested my head on the pillow, hoping that when I wake up, it'd just be a horrible dream.

Maybe I could sneak out while he slept?

"Oh and don't even try anything." Emmett said with a yawn. "It'd be very bad for you." He said casually.

Damn him.

I just hoped that Rosalie had found help.

**Rosalie POV**

I ran off from the van, holding my boots in my hand and sprinted towards the nearest car to hide behind. I looked back at the van trying to force the things to memory. On the outside was in print :Snaking Plumber Services:

I scoffed and tried to memorize the license plate when the all night restaurant door opened and I ducked behind a car.

I heard them talk and start the car. With tears falling down my face I watched as the van disappeared down the street.

"Please stay safe." I begged. I ran into the restaurant and was met by a too peppy older women.

"May I help you?" She asked as she grabbed a menu.

"I need a phone. Desperately." Sensing my fear she quickly lead me to a phone where I called the familiar number.

"Hello?" Said a familiar frantic voice.

"Edward." I choked out as the elderly women gave me my privacy.

"Rosalie. Where are you? I went to your house to find Amelia's bottle, but there were police swarming the place. I started sobbing.

"We were taken. Kidnapped." I said quietly through the tears. His animalistic growl hurt my ears.

"Are you all okay? Did they hurt you?" He asked so quickly I almost missed it.

"They made me leave. Said that if all three of us left they would be able to find us. They're still with them." I cried out.

"Rose." He said softly, pain evident in his voice. "Where are you?" I looked around and saw the name of the town I didn't remember. "That's about eight hours away! I'm so sorry my love." I sobbed again. "Listen I'm coming to get you. I'll be there within the hour." I smiled.

"Are you driving? You'll definitely be seen." I asked.

"No, love. I'm going to run there." I smiled again through the tears.

"I love you, Edward."

"Not nearly as much as I love you, Rosalie. I'll be there as soon as I can. Then I'll see if I can pick up on their scents." I nodded but remembered we were on the phone.

"Thank you Edward." I sighed in relief. I've never been more thankful for my vampire boyfriend.

"I'll see you soon, my love."

"Until then." I responded with a smile. I asked the kind women if I could stay until my ride came to get me and she nodded and bought me a coffee. I stared out the window, praying for my two best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review! Otherwise I won't have any motivation to write another!<strong>

**And none of us want that!**

**Love you!**

**So please, review and tell me everything you loved/hated/confused. **

**Stay Undeniable.**

**~Pepper**


	3. Chapter 3 Attempts and Honesty

**Yay! You guys liked this so far! Woohoo!**

**Well this chapter there is going to be an escape attempt. Mwahahhaha (: **

**So please review. I have four active stories going on and when I get reviews, it makes me want to update that specific story! SO. Review and things come faster. I think things might get violent in this chapter. Well with Jasper. I think he's going to really hurt Bella. The POVs will be Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and then Bella again. I think. **

**Okay. Bye Bye.**

**Stay Unyielding.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Three days.

Three fucking impossible days in this hell.

As if being taken from my home wasn't enough, I haven't left this stupid tiny apartment in three days. I've seen Alice once since we've been in here and not knowing if she's okay has my head exploding. I've barely spoken to Emmett unless it was absolutely necessary which seems to be pissing him off.

Good.

"God I'm funky." He said the night when I couldn't sleep. He stood and stretched then walked out of the room closing the door.

He was doing that a lot lately. Leaving without threatening me not to run and being gone for a good two minutes. I may be able to use this to my advantage. After the exact timing he came back in with Jasper and my sweet sister behind him.

I jumped up from the bed and lunged at her, squeezing her tightly to me. I pulled back and cupped her sweet pale face in my hands, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Jasper closed the door and locked it. She nodded and swallowed down the tears.

"I'm fine. Are you?" She asked frantically. I looked behind me to see Jasper and Emmett watching our interaction intently.

"Do you fucking mind?" I snapped at them causing them to flinch slightly. Jasper's eyes filled with anger but Emmett punched his shoulder.

"I'm taking a shower." He said in his booming voice as he turned to the bathroom. Once he was in I stared at Jasper holding my ground. He rolled his eyes heavily and took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"I'm going to be right outside the door." He said as he lit one before walking out and shutting the door.

"I hate him." I huffed. She grinned sadly.

"I hate both of them." I smiled back and nodded. "So are you okay?" She asked frantically looking over my body.

"I'm fine. I need to take my shot either today or tomorrow and I guess I'll just give it to myself." I tried to shrug it off so she wouldn't see how much it bothered me.

"You know I would give it to you…" She trailed off and shuddered. The last time she tried to give me a shot, she fainted.

"I know, Ali." I said with a smile. I sat on the recliner and she sat on the armrest. I looked out the window to see Jasper, or Blondie as I really preferred to call him, smoking a long drag. "Is he treating you okay?" I asked as I studied him. I hated him.

"Yes, very well actually. He remembers my medicine before I do and offered to go buy us clothes either today or tomorrow." I rolled my eyes. He only needed to make sure his precious cargo remained in tact. "Is Mr. Muscles treating you fine?" She countered as I continued to study Jasper, hoping he'd leave.

"Alright I guess. I don't really talk to him." I said with a shrug.

"Why do you keep staring at him?" She asked quietly.

"In the small chance that we can escape." I sighed heavily.

"God I fucking hope so."

"Ali, look." I said quietly as Jasper reached in his pocket and took out his phone, glancing at the name, and the cigarette falling out of his mouth.

He quickly answered and stood straight, as though this person was very important. He turned and walked into what was his and Alice's cell and shut the door.

We didn't move for a second and I heard the water shut off. We jumped up at the same time and I ran to the door, opening it quietly and closing it once we were out.

We grabbed hands and ran to the steps. I paused for a second before pulling her and sprinting down the stairs.

With every step, a flash of white blinding pain flashed in my eyes and I fought the urge to scream.

"This is it." Alice choked out as we reached the bottom and sprinted for the woods that surrounded the motel.

"I know, I know!" I couldn't contain my excitement as we ran, so close to freedom. We ran into the tree line and bolted, trying to keep our steps quiet when I stumbled and our hands broke. "It's fine. We're free." Tears were running down our faces.

She started laughing as the wind ran through her hair and the relief was too much to bare.

Jinx.

Suddenly I felt a large hand on my hair and I was pulled to a violent stop. I shrieked loudly. "Alice, run!" I screamed as I was thrown against a tree. I looked over to see Emmett, who was obviously the one who threw me, sprinting to go get Alice. I turn around and was instantly met with a knee in my stomach.

I choked as the knee continued to make impact with my stomach until I heard a sickening crack.

I crumpled on the ground and screamed in pain. My forearms were gripped and I was forced to stand. I locked eyes with Blondie and he was angry.

Very angry.

"Really thought you could fucking run, did ya?" He shouted as he pushed me roughly against the tree. I looked at him through the tears and with surprisingly good aim, spit directly in his face. He let go of one arm to punch me in my surely fractured ribs. I shouted out in pain and flailed my arms to hit him. I managed to scratch his face and get a good one on his eye before his arm shot out with violence and my nose started stinging like crazy.

"Ahhh!" I screamed once the throbbing pain started and I felt the warm liquid pool down my face. I tasted the metallic liquid in my mouth and saw my vision blur.

"What the hell did you do?" I looked over seeing Emmett carrying Alice back easily in his arms. She had her arms crossed and was fuming but once she saw me she was flailing and reaching for me.

"What did you do to my sister?" She shrieked as she tried to get to me. Emmett easily detained her though. Jasper looked from them back to me and his eyes widened. He stepped back and I fell to my knees, groaning when my face and ribs throbbed.

I looked at Alice again to make sure she wasn't hurt before letting the pain overcome me and felt myself fall onto the hard ground into the best sleep I'd had in the past couple days.

**Jasper POV**

As she keeled over into the ground there was this deathly silence before Alice started shrieking again.

"What happened?" Emmett asked me with venom in his voice. I stepped away from Bella, wondering myself what happened.

"I…I don't…" I couldn't find the words. I saw Emmett let Alice down and I went to grab her but she flinched away from me.

"Don't you dare touch me. If you think I'm going to run, you're an idiot." Alice may be cute, but she could be scary as hell.

Emmett crouched down and rolled Bella on to her back. I flinched when I saw her nose still bleeding and I took a giant step back.

"Shit." He mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. He carefully put his hands under her knees and neck and lifted her limp body up. "Lets get back to the room. See what the damage is." He said softly as we started to walk back. I was so glad that it was night time and no one was out walking to see this sight. As we padded up the stairs, Alice refused to speak.

"We need to get her to change out of her clothes." I said as we reached our rooms.

"Do you have clothes she can change into for now?" Alice asked Emmett, looking right past me.

I tried to ignore how much that hurt.

This wasn't my fault.

"Uh, yeah. I do in the car." He said as we walked into what has been his room. He carefully rested her on the bed and stood straight. "I'll go get them." He sighed before excusing herself.

"Alice…" I trailed off, trying to find the words to apologize. "I didn't mean to-" she raised her hand to cut me off.

"Rot in hell. You hurt my sister." I let my mouth close and after a couple awkward moments, Emmett came bounding into the room with a pile of clothes and a couple bags. "Do you have any medical knowledge?" She asked to no one in particular. Emmett and I shared a look. Both of us had went through medical school several times. I nodded and he raised his hand.

"I do." Alice nodded and took the clothes and put them next to Bella. "Could you excuse me while I change her?" She asked as she carefully moved Bella's hair from her face. We both left and once the door shut, Emmett turned to be with hate in his eyes.

"What the fuck happened back there?" He snapped. I sighed and leaned my elbows on the railing taking out a cigarette and lighting it. I loved the taste of cigarettes and since they wouldn't hurt me at all there was no issue.

"I don't know." I said after a long drag. "You managed to throw her to the tree, and I remember grabbing her and everything went fuzzy." I tried to explain.

"The ribs?" He asked.

"I kneed er as though she was fighting me." I explained quickly.

"The nose?" He shot back.

"She spit on me and I just lost it. She started clawing at me and I punched her." The more I spoke, the heavier the guilt began to attack my stomach. Even through all my years being an empath, emotions still hurt differently each time.

The door opened before he could respond and I turned to see Alice closing it behind her.

"Please make sure she heals properly." She nearly begged Emmett.

She walked towards the room that we had been using and waited for me to swipe my card. Once I did she walked in and I turned to Emmett.

"Who was so damn important that you let them escape?" He asked bitterly once the door was shut.

"Mom." That left an awkward silence. "She was telling me about Edward and his little human girlfriend." Emmett's large burly form looked so menacing now that we were human.

"What happened? Did he kill her?" He questioned. I shook my head and took a shaky breath.

"No. She's moving in. But that's besides the point." I looked up at the sky. "She was kidnapped a couple days ago but managed to escape." Emmett's body froze. "Her two best friends are still missing."

"God dammit." He growled. "When the fuck did they move back to Forks? Last I heard they were still in Denali!" With our debt to the Volturi needing to be fulfilled, we had minimal contact with our family.

"Apparently two years ago."

"And they never mentioned that in their conversations because…?" He trailed off.

"She was worried about us knowing information with us still with the Volturi."

"Okay, fine. But why did she call to tell us that?" He groaned.

"She wanted us to help with the scents of the captors." His eyes widened and I nodded, proving why the conversation was so important.

"But they can't know we're involved. Aro said our scents were almost nonexistent." I sighed and looked at the door.

"Ours might be protected. But theirs aren't. We'll need to move locations soon." And with that I opened the door and walked into the bland motel room where Alice was laying on the floor watching TV.

"You know there's a bed." I stated as I let the door shut with a loud click.

"Don't care. I'm comfortable down here." Alice refused to sleep on the bed no matter how many times I offered. Several times I even went as far as to pick her up and put her on the bed, but she would stand and go back to the floor.

"Are you hungry?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nope."

"Are you tired?" I tried again.

"Nah."

"Do you need any medicine?"

"Negative."

"Do you hate me?"

"Absolutely."

I sighed heavily and sat on the bed. "I didn't mean to hurt her." I said quietly as Spongebob went to commercial. She stood up and glared at me.

"I don't care what you meant to do." She said taking a menacing step towards me. "You're a heartless bastard." She hissed. I stood and felt my body go red with anger.

"You better watch your tone, Doll." I countered, taking a step towards her. She crossed her arms and remained unyielding.

"I have the right to talk to you in any way I want to." She snapped at me. I took another step towards her so I was towering over her small pixie form. "I'm not afraid of you, so stop trying." Her words were laced with venom.

"Oh really? You're not afraid of me?" I could see her eyes widen slightly and I knew that was a tell tale sign of fear.

"No. I'm not." In an instant I grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed. I was straddling her and had her hands pinned up beside her head. It wasn't Vampire speed, but damn it was quick.

"How about now, Doll?" I asked, lowering my face and baring my teeth. "Is that fear I see in your eyes or that I feel in your pulse?"

Her large, silvery blue eyes stared up at me and I wished so badly for my ability to know what she was feeling.

"I can't wait till the day I see them put cuffs on your wrist." She said under her breath. I couldn't help the cocky smirk that appeared so I leaned down a little father to where I could feel her breath on my face.

"Don't hold you breath on that one, Darlin'." After a moment of holding her in this position she looked up at me with resolve.

"Get off of me." She seethed.

"I think I'm rather comfortable." I said sarcastically. "Besides, you need to sleep on a bed before you align your spine in all sorts of fucked up ways."

"Fine. If I sleep on the bed, will you get your disgusting horny body off of me?" She snapped. I grinned again and nodded. "Then I agree." I pushed off of her and stood beside the bed. She grumbled inaudible things as she crawled her way under the blankets and let her head slam back on the pillow.

"I really am sorry about attacking Bella." I said softly, not really caring if she heard me or not. The fact she silenced made me sure she heard. "I've always had issues controlling my emotions."

"I hate you." She said after a moment. I cracked a smile.

"I know."

**Emmett POV**

I walked into the shabby room thinking of what Jasper told me. What is the luck that the two girls we are sent to take are best friends of the human our stupid brother decides to get intimate with?

I looked to the fragile girl on the bed wearing my sweat pants and Bears jersey which was huge on her. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed just how good she looked in my clothes. I knelt beside her on the bed and carefully reached out to touch her nose.

"Owww." She moaned. I smirked.

"Sorry. I need to make sure it isn't broken." I said softly. All of my medical knowledge was a bit fuzzy, but I went enough times to remember most of everything.

She groaned and made unintelligent words as I continued to press as softly as I could on her nose.

I pulled away and reached down to the first aid kit.

"What's the damage, Doc?" She asked. I smiled at her before grabbing some wrap from the kit.

"Your nose is fine, just pretty bruised. No doubt your ribs are probably cracked, but I need to be sure. Do you mind?" I asked, gesturing to her stomach. She bit her lip but finally sighed and shook her head.

I carefully lifted up the shirt and didn't bother hiding the wince as I took in the bruising. I reached forward and lightly brushed my fingers over the ribs and she tensed.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly. She nodded but her eyes remained clenched shut. "I need you to sit up so I can wrap up your ribs. I don't think anything's broken but even if they're fractured they need to be wrapped tight." I explained as I pulled away from her. She opened her tear filled eyes, and tilted her head slightly towards me. I waited but she didn't move. "What's wrong?" I asked when she refused to move.

"I can't...move." She mumbled pathetically. I took a deep breath, mostly to pump down the pure rage that filled me. How the fuck could he hurt her this much?

"It's okay." I sighed gently. I sat beside her on the bed and slid my arm under her neck. I slowly began to lift her and she gasped in pain. "Shit." I mumbled when it began to really hit me about how hard she was hurt.

"Sorry." She said so softly, I almost didn't hear it.

"You get your ass kicked, and you apologize. God, you're weird." I tried to tease. She tried to chuckle, but hissed at the pain. Once I had her seated on the edge of the bed, she tucked up her shirt up, revealing her skin to me.

Besides the bruising, she had beautiful skin. I couldn't help but notice.

"I shouldn't have ran." She mumbled bitterly as I made my first wrap around her skin. She winced when I pulled it tight. I uttered a quick apology.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Well, it was the truth. "Although, I must say. It was a very good effort." I tried.

The situation was just too fucking weird.

"Thanks." She said with a hint of a smile.

"He really didn't mean to hurt you." I couldn't help but to defend my brother. She gave me a sideways glance. I smiled. "Seriously, he didn't. Jasper…he's always had anger issues. We didn't have such an easy childhood, so he can't handle his emotions all that well." She gazed far away for a moment before sighing.

"I just want to go home."

The sadness in her voice made my insides clench.

"I know." I didn't know what to say. "And whether or not you believe it, I am sorry." I saw her eyes fill with confusion and I calmly shut my mouth and continued to wrap her stomach. I said too much.

I wonder if she was that smart that she would notice that I was sympathetic, so _I_ didn't want her kidnapped in the first place.

She was quiet, so I guess she didn't.

"How did you make it past the stairs?" I asked so she wouldn't have time to decipher my words.

She scoffed at me but winced as I did another tight bound.

"I told you I would run down a thousand flight of stairs if it meant getting free." Well that was a lie. She said getting away from _me._ But who was I to correct her?

"Well yeah I get that." I teased light heartedly. It was so weird, from all the grabs we've had to do, this was the first time I'd ever spoken to them like this. "But physically, _how_ did you do it?" Her eyes were sad as they gazed ahead, tears about to spill."

"I just did." She choked out. I didn't speak.

"Do you need to be taking any medicine for this?" I asked hesitantly. If there was one thing I was learning to understand about Bella, it was that she was stubborn. I saw something flash in her eyes, but she quickly shook her head.

"Nope. Incurable." Those words left a cold echo in the room.

"You're lying." I countered.

"No I'm not."

"Bull shit."

"Yes, you are full of it."

"Are you on medicine?"

"Yup." She quickly cursed herself, obviously not preparing herself for that question. "Damn." I couldn't help the confident chuckle that escaped me.

"Okay." I said once I finished wrapping her. I pushed off the bed and walked over to the bag of medicine. "So which one is it?" I asked casually, fingering through some of the things. She sighed and I heard her groan. I instantly turned around and helped her stand. "You shouldn't be moving." I whispered near her ear.

Hmm. She smelled nice.

"I don't give a damn." I couldn't help but laugh loudly. She limped once before nearly falling in pain. I brought her back and set her on the bed. Pointing to her to stay still like a child, I turned and grabbed the bag, before bringing it to her.

To my surprise of the bag of pills, she dug to the bottom and pulled out a prescription bag filled with little tiny tubes. Then she dug into a bottle and held them both up to me.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yup." She sighed sadly, looking at the medicine in her what appeared to suddenly be fragile hands.

"Not so bad." I encouraged.

"I told you. It's incurable." I shuddered slightly at the word. I grabbed the bag and felt my face go cool. Inside was not just little tubes, but were small syringes that I couldn't believe she had.

"You have to get a shot?" I asked incredulously. She nodded.

"Yeah. Twice a week." I instantly stood up.

"Why the hell didn't you bring this up before? You've already missed an injection?" I snapped. She sighed and attempted to cross her arms, but let them fall weakly to her sides when she noted how much it hurt.

"Well I was a bit preoccupied. You know, with being kidnapped and all." She spat at me and I had no response to that.

"Okay. When do you need to take the next one?" She looked past me towards the digital clock.

"Yesterday." I tried to bite down my roar, so it came down as a strangled groan.

"Ugh. Well go on and take it." I said softly as I dug through the first aid kit for alcohol swabs.

I noticed her hesitation so when she went for the needle I grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

She didn't speak and I felt myself fill with annoyance.

Human emotions were annoying as fuck.

"Bella." I stated. She looked past me. "Look at me." And so she did with such worry in her eyes I froze. "Haven't you had the shot before?" She quickly nodded. "So what's the problem?" She sighed.

"It's just it's only my second week with this medicine. And my last reaction was anything but pretty. It's an incredibly strong medicine." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Did it require a hospital?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Almost did." I shrugged.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." Her eyes told another story, but maybe if I were confident, maybe she would be too.

There was a long pause.

"I guess so." I clapped my hands together and she jumped. After taking my apologetic nod I handed her a swab. She took it with shaky fingers.

Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Don't you give it to yourself?" She shook her head and everything clicked.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed. Alice does it right?" She laughed hard and held her ribs.

"God no. Alice fainted when she gave me a shot a couple months ago." I smiled. "Usually my best friend Rosalie did it for me. If she wasn't available her boyfriend Edward did it since his dad is a doctor." Her mouth clamped shut and her eyes filled with tears. It was horrible to say, but thank god she was crying. She didn't see me spaz out when she said Edward's name. God damn. I can't believe the fucking irony.

"Hey don't cry." I whispered as I plopped down next to her. She shook her head and wiped the tears, gasping we she brushed against her nose.

"Yeah Yeah." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you think I'll see them again?" I didn't want to give her false hope.

I needed her to trust me. If something I said, turned out to be wrong…

"Yeah I think so. This mission…it's only a hostage situation." She looked up at me with an 'o' in her mouth. Shocked I was being this honest. "Just until our boss gets what he wants, you'll be set free." At least, that's what happened with the last one.

She was quiet for a good five minutes before her eyes filled with resolve.

"I'm terrified of giving shots to myself." I was shocked by her honesty, but then again. I was just honest with her.

Pause.

"Do you want me to give it to you?" I saw her body relax with relief and I smiled at her, kneeling on the ground, to where I was still head level with her, and about to rip open an alcohol swab. "Where?" I asked before opening it.

"Well, I got it in the arm last time, so I'm supposed to go to my thigh." She said, blushing.

Well.

That was cute.

I nodded and reached for the bottom of her pants.

"It's pretty high up." She blurted out. "God. This is awkward." I laughed and reached for the waist of my sweats.

"No worries. Trust me, I'm a doctor." She giggled and I smiled at her bruised face.

I pulled down the pants slower than I intended, waiting for her to tell me where it was.

"Here." She said after a moment, using her fingers to circle around the area. I nodded and as I turned to rip open the swab caught a glimpse of her blue silk panties.

Oh shit.

She flinched when I rubbed it on her skin and I looked up at her. "Cold." She mumbled and I laughed. I took out a needle and took a deep breath before opening the prescription bottle and take out the small container filled with a yellowish liquid.

I wiped the alcohol on the bottle before carefully pushing the needle inside, and pulling up so the needle filled.

"How much?" I asked.

"60." She said quickly. She was so nervous and couldn't breath.

"You're going to have a panic attack." I noted. She grinned.

"I'm always like this."

Once I flicked out all the bubbles I aimed it towards her and she shut her eyes.

"I hate needles." I admitted as I got closer. I saw her let out a breath.

"Really?" She sounded as though I was afraid of nothing. "Big Bear of you, afraid of needles?" I chuckled but kept my hand steady. I put my free hand on the other side of thigh, so I could feel how warm she was.

Easy little Emmett.

Down Boy.

"Oh yeah. This one time, I went to the hospital with my mom and I cried like a girl the entire time for getting a flu shot." She laughed just as I pressed the needle into the skin and she tried to take slow steady breaths as I pushed in.

Once it was done I smiled up at her.

"See? Piece of cake." I stated as I removed the needle.

As the needle left her skin, however, so did her color.

**Bella POV**

As I felt my skin tense around the needle as it was removed, I felt a strong wave of nausea.

"Oh my god." I managed to say before another wave hit. Emmett quickly carried me to the bathroom and set me on my knees in front of it.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly. I shuddered as I felt my body go cold. "Are you cold?" He quickly ran out and came in tossing something around my shoulders.

My teeth began to chatter slightly as I still fought down the nausea.

"Bella?" My eyes shut once I realized his voice sounded as though I was submerged in water.

"I can't hear you." I said disorientated. He continued to speak but I couldn't understand anything.

All of a sudden, I felt a fire from my legs lick up my body and I threw the blanket off of me. My hands were blush red and I could feel myself starting to sweat.

"I'm on fire." I cried in pain as the heat became unbearable towards. I felt a hand on my shoulder but my body had that tingly feeling like when a part of you fell asleep. His hand felt as though it wasn't even touching me.

My eyes began to go black around the edges and I started swaying.

"Easy there." I heard the muffled voice coo into my ear. My eyes shut and I relished in the voice.

It was so comforting.

"Can't see. Can't hear." I tried to say but the voice shushed me calmly. I was scooped up and carried until I was set on a bed. A second later, I was handed a glass of water and I chugged it quickly, still sweating.

My body began to convulse and my hands clawed at my ears.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked. I opened my eyes to see his pretty face surrounded by black.

"My ears are on fire." I explained. Couldn't he see that.

"No, Bella, they're not." He tried to pull at my hands but I struggled. I looked up at him again, tears freely falling down my face.

"I'm on fire." I cried. He looked down at me helplessly before leaning down by my cheek.

I felt a tickle that felt ice cold. I smiled and I saw his face again.

"I put out the fire." He said with a smile.

I touched my ears. "You did!" He smiled but I started crying again, wiping at my neck. He leaned down and again came that ice cold tickle.

"Gone?" I smiled and my vision blurred some more. My head was swimming.

I nodded and touched my neck just to be sure. Despite the pain in my ribs, I leaned down to the waistband of the pants and he stared at me.

"What are you doing?" Came his distant voice.

"Hot." I said pulling them down and kicking them off of my ankles. He just stared at me.

I cried some more.

"Why are you crying?" He asked feverently while grabbing a pair of his boxers and sliding them up my leg. I giggled through my tears.

It tickled. Then I cried again.

"I'm never going to see my home again." His eyes softened and he sat down next to me rubbing my shoulder. I leaned my head on his chest and placed my hand on his knee.

"Yes you will."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"How can you say that?"

"But I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm wearing your pants." I sobbed loudly.

I don't know how long it took for me to end up laying down with Emmett bringing the blankets up to my neck.

A few tears slipped down my cheek and his eyes widened.

"Please don't cry again." He begged.

"Don't sleep on the floor." I said as the feeling of my limbs came back and a headache began to pound.

"And where should I sleep?" He asked.

I pointed to the large bed.

He didn't protest when my words began to blur together and he lied awkwardly on the bed next to me and instantly my eyes shut and I fell into a sure to be restless and painful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Didn't quite go the way I intended but I like it I think. Um, the reaction to the medicine is my first reaction to this shot I have to take. It's a scary fucking thing. Um, the pants coming off, I just thought would be funny. XD Pahahahahah. <strong>

**Okay. I need you guys to review, this one took me so long cause I'm back in school. So if you don't review, I'm going to go update another before this one. Which isn't a bad thing, but the more the reviews the better. (:**

**Love you all more than you understand.**

**Stay Confident.**

**~Pepper**


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected

**Wow! Insane feedback with story, everyone! I'm really glad you like it! I don't think there was any major questions asked, so if not, just review with them and they shall be answered hither.**

**Okay! Let's get right on it. A surprising visitor in this one.**

**Stay Fearless.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV (Surprise!)<strong>

I shot up in my bed, sweat dripping on my neck.

"Alice?" The voice was actually comforting as I tried to regain my breathing. I felt a soothing hand making small circles on my back.

"Vision." I gasped out before slamming my hand over my mouth. I was so used to talking to Bella about this. I wasn't in, captive mode yet.

"What?" Suddenly he was there in front of me. I'd be lying if I didn't think Jasper was cute, or beautiful more like it. I kept getting mesmerized by his gorgeous green eyes and then I'd hate myself for thinking that way about someone who ruined my life.

He hurt Bella.

That ignited the normal fire he caused around me.

"Fuck off." I said taking a few deep breaths. I couldn't help the confident smirk that I let show when I noticed a nice purple bruised ring under his eye. Go Bella.

I sat Indian style on the bed while he was leaning in front of me on one of his long arms. His other hand reached up to ever so lightly touch my cheek.

I flinched. He sighed and placed his hand on my knee instead, which was oddly comforting.

"You said you had a vision?" He asked softly. I rolled my eyes.

"And if I did?" He opened his mouth to speak. "Look, Jasper. I'm really not in the fudging mood for you to go making fun of me. In fact, you shouldn't even be talking to me. First you kidnap us from our home and then you go and beat up my sister so forgive me if I'm not one who's going to deal with any more of your Bull—"

"I think that's amazing." He cut me off using his hand on my knee to give a reassuring squeeze. There was a long silence that hung in the air.

"What?" I asked dumbly. He cracked that fucking smile that had me swooning and I was glad he couldn't read my mind right now.

"I said, I think that it's amazing you have visions." As he spoke, he didn't break eye contact and I couldn't. He was so…sincere.

"Why?" I couldn't think of anything else to say lost in his eyes. He smiled.

"I've met some amazing people who have gifts that are unexplainable. And I think trying to convince someone that their gift isn't right, is a crime against the human soul."

"Wow…" I whispered. He chuckled and that brought me back to normalcy. "My dad always believed me." I said suddenly, surprising myself. He looked at me and tilted his head. "What? It doesn't say this in your little file about me?" I challenged. He sighed and I saw his eyes flash with annoyance.

"Why no, it doesn't." There was a long awkward moment. "Do you…want to talk about it?"

I weighed the pro's and con's in my head. On one hand, I was desperate to talk about my life. On the other, he attacked Bella. I sighed and just decided to give in. I tucked my knees up to my chin and rested it upon them.

"I've always had vivid dreams, even as a baby. And then, what would happen in my dreams, would happen sometime that day or night. When I told my dad about it when I was like 6, he didn't judge me whatsoever. In fact," I giggled. "He thought it was wonderful. Said it was his genes." He cracked a smile. I sighed heavily. "When we told my mom though…she freaked out and started screaming. I locked myself in my room and after a lot of hours of shouting and crashes, I fell asleep. And when I woke up the next morning, she wasn't there." I gazed past him to the boring white wall. "Two years later, my dad was shot on duty and Charlie adopted me. Bella…she never doubted me just like him. She was jealous actually." I laughed. "But every night I'd go running into her room and tell her about what I dreamt of. And usually, it happened. That's why I hate sleeping for too long."

"But tonight is the first night you've had one?" He questioned. I sighed.

"It's because I slept on the bed. If I'm comfortable but not too comfortable, I have them. Sometimes I'll be so content and peaceful that I don't have them. I like those nights." He stared at me.

"If there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable…" He trailed off. I laughed.

"Thanks but no thanks." He shrugged, obviously expecting that answer. I looked at the digital clock. It was 2:03. "I'm sorry I woke you up." He smiled and lifted his hand from my knee back to my cheek.

I didn't flinch.

"It's alright. You didn't. I've always had trouble sleeping." He was being honest with me now.

"Do you need the bed to sleep? Cause I'll gladly take the floor." I offered, going to move the covers. He placed his hands over mine and I looked up at him.

"You don't know how much ease it put on my soul that you looked comfortable, even if you had a vision." That fucking southern accent would be the death of me.

"Well…" I couldn't believe what I was about to say. "This bed is more than big enough. If you'd want to sleep." I offered. His green eyes widened.

"Doll, it's fine. No need to go offering your bed to a stranger." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Just lay down." I snapped. He shrugged and let out a small whistle before crawling up the bed and plopping next to me.

"If I could ask…" He started after we were laying in the dark for a few minutes. "What was your vision about?" I sighed and rolled onto my side so I could face him. In the dark room, his green eyes sparkled. He was laying propped up on his side leaning his head against his hand. With a sigh I grabbed the blankets that were loosely around his waist and pulled them up to my chin.

"We were tied up again—Bella and I." He nodded. "Sitting by one of the beds and there was this huge guy standing there talking…He had these bright…red eyes." I shuddered and I noticed him tense. "Scared the fudge out of me." I said with a smile. He chuckled and let himself rest on the pillow. Our faces were closer than I thought.

"Trust me, Doll. As long as you're in my presence, no one will ever hurt you." I wanted to argue that, since he hurt Bella. But I could actually _feel_ the honesty in his voice. He was actually going to protect me from whatever this terrifying man might do.

"Thanks Jasper. Oh. And don't think I've forgiven you for what happened with Bella." I said casually as I turned on my side facing away from him.

"Figured you hadn't." He sighed. I couldn't help but smile at the annoyance in his voice. After a couple minutes I actually found comfort in the sounds of our breathing. Suddenly, a rapid chill shot through my body and I shuddered violently. "Are you cold?" He asked in a husky whisper that sent more chills down my spine.

"Nope." I argued stupidly. I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Alice." He said sternly in that whisper again that sent a delectable shudder down my spine. "Come 'ere" He said with a sleepy groan as he suddenly reached forward and wrapped his lanky arm around me, pulling me tight against his body.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered loudly struggling against you.

"Survival One-Oh-One, Doll." He said his warm breath tickling my ear. I stopped with my violent attempts of pulling away and tried to squirm by way out when his grip on my stomach tightened and his other hand grabbed my chin and lifted my head back slightly so it hit his chest. His mouth was by my ear again and I felt like I was suddenly paralyzed. "You _really_ need to stop struggling against me, Beautiful." His words immobilized me.

"Oh really?" I said annoyed. I deliberately tried to pull away and he pulled me somehow tighter against him.

"Don't tempt me." He growled huskily into my ear. It was then I noticed something very prominent pressing into my back and I felt my face warm. I couldn't help but be pleased that _I _did that.

I really shouldn't be acting like this. He was a kidnapper. But…I just couldn't…fight this.

"Jasper?" He hummed in response. "I hate you."

"I know."

I giggled and felt myself drift off in the strong protection of his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's hard, No it's hard, to remember sometimes. But you gotta keep ya head up.<strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke the sound of three loud bangs on the door and went to sit up, but was surprised to see strong arms still around me. Last night fluttered into my mind and I felt disgusted that I told him so much, and that I let him sleep with me.<p>

"Jasper." I said shaking him. He was practically on top of me breathing deeply. He actually looked very cute in that moment.

STOP IT.

"Jasper." I tried again and he stirred slightly. With a huff I used all my energy to push him off of me and I rolled on top of him, since his hands refused to unlock from around me. "I will kill you." I growled as I moved to try and get off of him. The farthest I got was getting my legs on either side of him and my hands besides his face.

"Well if this isn't a way to wake up, I don't know what is." He said softly, his eyes opening slowly. I rolled my eyes, a habit I was doing a lot lately.

"Get up. There's someone at the door." I grumbled as I tried to get out of his grasp. He sighed in annoyance and unlatched his arms so I could roll off of him back onto the bed.

He stood and stretched before walking to and opening the door.

"Sup Emmett." He said casually. Emmett pushed his way in and shut the door. "What are you doing? What if Bella runs?" Jasper asked and bile formed in my throat. I swallowed it and sat up on my hands.

"Dude. Trust me, she isn't running." He said with anger. I couldn't help but smile that Emmett was just as mad as him as I was.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. I sat up straight.

"Look that's not why I'm here. Felix called." Instantly the room was filled with a tension you could cut with a knife.

"And what did he want?" Jasper said tightly.

"He's coming to visit. To check on us." Quickly, Jasper turned around and pulled me to my feet.

"You get Bella ready. I'll be to your room in a minute." Emmett turned and left and the door clicked shut.

"Jasper, what is going on?" I asked desperately. He sighed and cupped my face between his hands. The panic in his eyes had me stopping from flinching.

"Listen, Felix is a guy who works for our boss. He is a scary and violent man. He was probably the man you saw in your dream." I shuddered. "I'm going to need to tie you up again." Tears prickled my eyes and I felt my chest start to heave. He shushed me quietly. "Don't panic please." I nodded and tried to steady my breathing. "We can't lie to him. He'll know. When he asks why I have a bruise on my face and why Bella is all beat up, I have to tell him why." I shuddered. "I need you to remain calm the entire time. He won't take kindly to you having a panic attack. Now let's go." I nodded and his hand went from my face to my hand and he interlocked his fingers with mine.

When we walked into the room, Emmett was kneeling in front of Bella who was sitting at the edge of the bed. He had her hands in his and was whispering something to her. When I walked to the far side of the bed where she was facing I noted her paler than normal skin and glazed look.

"She had her shot?" I asked with relief.

"Yeah." Emmett said with a grimace.

"Thank god." I said honestly. I sat beside her on the bed and placed my hand on her thigh. I smiled at her and she did at me but she was exhausted. The shot always took so much out of her.

"Okay. I got the rope." Jasper said coming from the bathroom where I guess it was hidden. He looked at Bella, obviously not understanding what shot we were talking about. "Will she be in that state for long?" He asked me. I shook my head in response.

"No. She probably just woke up, right?" I questioned looking at Emmett who nodded.

"I did as soon as I got the call." I expected that answer. I nodded.

"It will wear off in a few minutes. She'll be in pain and will seem tired, but she will be alert." I said resting my hand on her knee again, which I just noticed were under…boxers? I gave Emmett a noticeable look and he coughed awkwardly.

"So…let's get these things on." I would definitely need to confront both of them about this. Jasper knelt down in front of me and I let my ankles stick together. I was already breathing funny.

What kind of sick world was this? I was _letting_ my captors retie us. Willingly. I shuddered and Jasper looked up at me apologetically.

He bound my ankles tightly and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't wince. They finished at the same time and moved to go on the bed behind us to do our hands. I turned to Bella, who was already looking better.

"How ya feeling, Champ?" I asked with a sad smile. She gave one back and nodded.

"Well, I'm sore. Really sore. And I can barely move. But I'm alive, so fantastic." She said bitterly, directing her words towards Jasper who was kneeling behind me on the bed. With a heavy sigh he reached forward to coax my hands behind me and I obliged. I watched as Emmett carefully reached around Bella to grab her wrists. Her eyes clenched shut in pain and he moved towards his ear.

"So I must admit, I've never seen anyone handle pain as well as you." He whispered causing her to relax. I couldn't help but feel relief at how well he was treating her. If there was some positive of this whole situation, it was that we were blessed with kind (Except for Jasper's outburst) captors who honestly seemed sincere.

With that in her mind, Bella moved her hands behind her and took heavy breaths to block out the pain. He bound her wrists just Jasper finished with mine, adding one tight pull before pulling away.

Once Emmett was finished, they stood in front of us.

"Okay. Felix is a messed up guy. He's sick but he's also our…boss. Only answer with 'Yes' or 'No' unless he wants more than that." Jasper explained as calmly as he could manage. We both nodded. Bella was looking more alert each second.

The next six minutes was spent in silence. Emmett and Jasper, so probably not to give us information, were texting each other back and forth.

Then came a knock on the door. I tried very much so to contain my breathing as Emmett took a deep breath and walked out of sight to the door behind us.

I heard the door unlatch. Then the knob turn. And then the door open.

"Hello Felix." Emmett sad calmly. There was a dark, sinister, smooth chuckle.

"Hello Emmett." The door clicked shut. "Jasper, it's been too long." Then suddenly, this terrifying figure stood in front of us, looking down. I resisted the urge to scream as I took in his pale white skin, black hair, and of course demon ruby red eyes. "And these must be the guests of honor." He said with an amused expression as he took in both of us. "A lot prettier than they looked in the file." He noted to Emmett, who awkwardly smiled and nodded. "What's your name sweetness?" He asked in his chilling voice, looking at me. I swallowed and looked up at him.

"Alice." I said simply, trying to remember what we were told. He nodded and looked over to Bella, raking over her for a moment before his eyes flamed. I saw Jasper's jaw tense from behind him as he leaned against a wall for support.

"Which one of you is going to explain why this one is damaged?" Felix growled, sending a shiver down my spine. Jasper sighed a shaky breath and stepped forward, causing Felix to turn to him.

"It was my fault for the injuries, sir." He looked at Jasper's bruised eye.

"Looks like you got a good punch from her." He mused. Jasper chuckled and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "How did this happen?" He asked in a deeper voice. I knew they had to tell the truth.

"There was an escape attempt on their part, sir. Once we caught them, not that they got very far, I was…less than pleased by their effort." Jasper said trying to contain his sudden anger.

"Yet you let one completely unscathed." He noted gesturing to me.

"Yes. I was…blinded with rage I suppose when I caught her.

"And the extent of her injuries? I need answers when I tell Master that the property is damaged." I swallowed the vomit that came in my mouth.

I was not property.

"She had several broken ribs which I quickly set and wrapped. Minimal bruising on her hands and a sprain on her wrist from the impact to Jasper's face. Her nose, I thought was broken, but after setting it, it is fine." Emmett said coolly assessing over Bella. Jasper's jaw clenched again and he leaned against the wall for support once Felix started to speak.

"That is more than enough damage. I can't believe you were so careless." He said his voice dripping with venom and hate. He grabbed Jasper by the throat and lifted him off the ground, against the wall. I went to move but Emmett shot me a look, watching his friend carefully. He gasped for air and I prayed that Felix could use the humanity in himself to stop.

That is, if I believed he were human. He dropped Jasper and stepped back whispering something I couldn't understand.

He turned back and looked at us, his expression softening ever so slightly. "These are women, boys. They shouldn't be bound so tightly. Undo their bindings." He said and they instantly moved towards us, as though an instinct. They both knelt before us and quickly undid our ankles to which I let out a sigh of relief. Then they went behind us and undid the wrists.

Bella let out a small noise of pain as she brought her hands in front of her to rub.

"This little girl gave you that much trouble?" Felix asked Jasper.

"She's a feisty one." He said with one unamused laugh. He was rubbing his hand on his throat where Felix had grabbed him.

"Oh…is she now?" Felix said turning his gaze on Bella. Emmett's eyes lit up with anger and his hands clenched.

Obviously, this wasn't good.

"Which one of you planned the escape attempt?" Before I could even open my mouth, Bella spoke.

"Me." I gave her a look. I was so angry that she took the blame. She was already injured, I could probably take more than she could right now.

"Oh my, my. You are feisty." He said giving her a hungry look. "Boys please escort Alice out of the room and into the other. I wish to be alone with this one." I swallowed audibly but Bella remained unflinching, as though his words meant nothing.

"Sir, if I may." Emmett said, keeping his head low, as in proper respect. "Bella is injured and sick. I don't know if she can handle any more…at least today." I would have to thank Emmett for trying.

"Oh hush, Emmett. I'm not going to hurt her." He said with an evil smile that made me believe other wise. "You know I'm not going to hurt you, right Bella?" He said as he played with some of her hair. She looked straight ahead at the wall.

"I know, sir." Her voice sounded distant.

"Good. Just like you also know that you're safe within these walls, right?" His voice was as though he was talking to a smile child. She blinked.

"I know, sir." She repeated.

"That's good. Now why don't you tell them to leave, so I may have a moment with you." He cooed as he stroked her hair. She turned and looked at me with zero emotion in her eyes.

"Go. I'll be fine." Not that I really had a choice, I was pulled to my feet by jasper and dragged towards the door. I stared desperately past Emmett at Felix who was staring down at Bella with a pleasant smile and I started thrashing against Jasper, who easily detained me. Once we were outside I watched as the door shut, leaving my sister alone with him.

"Stop, stop. We need to go back in there." I said panicking. Jasper didn't talk as he led me to the door and shoved me inside, turning to say something I couldn't understand to Emmett. After a minute, he came in and the door clicked shut. "Jasper, please. I can't…she's going to…I mean…uh..." Jasper clamped a hand over my mouth and pulled me close to him. His hand was on the small of my back pulling me flush against his hard body. He removed the hand from my mouth and pulled out his phone from his pocket keeping eye contact with me but tapping the screen. He showed me it.

'I need you to trust me. I need my concentration right now.' I looked back at his eyes and asked myself if I did trust him.

The answer was clear.

I nodded and sat on the uncomfortable recliner as he sat on the bed, his head against the wall. He shut his eyes tightly and I waited.

I tucked my knees under my chin and let the tears start to fall silently.

I was terrified for my sister.

**Emmett POV**

As I let the door click shut I felt myself flood with emotions. Alice spoke, but her words were lost to me. Jasper roughly shoved her inside the room and then turned to me. Felix had scared me shitless when he choked him. But now…he was in there alone with Bella. Who was no doubt going to mouth off to him.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." He reassured me and I felt calm wash over me.

"Thanks man, I needed that—" I stopped short. He was human, he couldn't manipulate…. "What?" But he lifted his hand, obviously not about to speak while Felix could hear. I nodded, he would obviously be trying to get Felix calm. He went inside the room and I stood out by the railing leaning against it willing the door to open and for no harm to have been caused to Bella.

In this time of panic, I found myself wondering why I cared so much. This would be our fifth kidnapping with the Volturi and never before had the victims affected me so. I actually _wanted _to know things about Bella's life before we disrupted it so. In the past, some of the women we took tried to seduce Jasper and I in hopes that we would let them go, but Bella and Alice actually stood up to us which was a plus.

It also didn't help that the image of Bella's blue silk panties kept dancing into my mind, not that it was unwelcomed. I shuddered again, thinking of her reaction to the medicine last night.

It terrified me.

I continued to stare at the door praying for it to open as the minutes ticked. I could only hope that Jasper was controlling anything that was happening. I couldn't hear any shouts of pain or protest, but something about that chilled me to the core.

Seconds ticked by.

I found myself staring at my watch several times in a minute, willing the time to end.

It felt like it never would.

I began to feel sick to my stomach as eight minutes passed and I wobbled slightly from dizziness.

Another two passed.

I could feel my neck begin to sweat as I continued to stare and pray to a God that I wasn't sure if was there.

God, if you can hear me…Save Her.

Three more minutes.

I strained my ears as hard as I could, never the more desperate to have my superior hearing to listen to what was being said.

A minute.

I ran a hand through my hair and then let both of them cover my mouth, ignoring the tickling from the stubble on my face.

Another minute.

I was contemplating knocking on the door when by God's grace did I see the door knob move. I held in my breath of relief as Felix casually walked out and shut the door before I could make out Bella.

His normal royalty attire was traded for dark wash jeans and a long sleeved black T-Shirt. His cloak was exchanged for a black zip up hoody.

Like someone from a gang.

"Where's Jasper?" He asked coolly, searching for my brother.

"Probably detaining Alice. She's a bit…hyper." I said dully. Felix nodded.

"They're both quite the pair, aren't they?" He asked giving me a wink. And just like earlier, I smiled as best as I could and nodded. "Anyway, I shall be returning to Italy soon after doing some checking in on the locals. You are to move from this location within the next two days." I nodded respectfully.

"Shall I tell you where we will be going?" I asked leaning against the railing.

He remained perfectly still.

Did I look like that normally?

"No. Aro will be reading me and he doesn't wish to be informed of your every move. He is still negotiating with the Common Chief." He said, almost bored.

"Yes, sir."

"I don't want psychical damage to this extreme to be caused on them again. Punishment is fine though." He said adding a wink.

I resisted the shudder.

Felix's punishments were of a sexual value and I continued to pray that it hadn't happened to Bella.

"Yes sir." He turned to walk down the stairs when a thought came into my mind. "Felix, sir." I called. He stopped and turned, no emotion readable. "I noticed on the chart something that was different than any others." I started. His head tilted and he nodded. "Why were these specifically specified pure?" He smiled showing those razor sharp teeth.

"His lord made sure we knew or not. If this plan doesn't hold true…then he has other ideas for the women." My heart sped up at the uncertainty and horror of it all. I nodded and he smiled. "We shall be in contact. Goodbye Emmett. Yours and Jasper's contracts will be up shortly." And with that he was gone, like a whisper in the night. I waited for a good two minutes before sprinting to the door and swiping the card.

When I opened the door, my mind had formed some sick lay out that Bella would be strewn across a rummaged room, eyes empty and body cold.

My mind, however, wasn't ready to see Bella sitting at the edge of the bed, holding her/my shirt in her hands, revealing her wrapped torso and matching blue bra to her panties.

"Bella?" She flinched and turned away, her eyes puffed and face swollen. I let the door shut and crouched low slowly making my way to the foot of the bed where she sat. I knelt in front of her and waited. "Are you okay?" I asked in a soft whisper. She turned me revealing the severity of the red eyes and obviously stressed body. She didn't speak.

"I'm so sorry I left you here with him. But…he's dangerous and I would have been useless against him." She nodded before I was finished, telling me she understood. "Bella?" She locked my eyes. "Did he hurt you?" I asked slowly. Her eyes searched mine for a long while before she shook her head. Carefully, and so she could see every moment, I let my hands rest on her knees—pleased when she didn't flinch away. "I don't just mean physically." I clarified. Her eyes swelled again and after a long tense moment, she nodded and my heart sank.

I reached up to grab her hands and hold them between my giant (compared to hers) ones. I brought them close to my face and looked back up at her eyes.

"You've been through hell and I…I couldn't…Bella I'm sorry. It's a lame thing to say because I've caused so much hell in your life that I didn't even want to take part in but I am sorry that I let him here with you." I practically begged. I held our hands against my forehead and kept my head low, asking for her forgiveness.

After a long time Bella sighed and I tensed.

"It's not your fault, Emmett." Her voice, scratchy and full of pain, was music to my ears as sick as that may be. I looked up at her and she looked down at me.

"Do you…want to…talk about it?" I asked. She took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"I can't tonight…I'm still shaking." I nodded quickly, completely understanding.

"What would you like to do?" I whispered. She looked down at the shirt in her lap and my eyes, automatically raked over the areas of skin that were wrapped or covered by a bra.

Smooth creamy white skin with no flaws.

Stunning.

"I'd like help getting a shirt back on." She said pathetically. I stood slowly in front of her and she continued. "I tried to get it back on…but I can't lift." She unnecessarily explained. I went to grab the shirt when an idea came. I turned to the drawer and picked up another shirt. "Why…that one?" She asked with a heavy voice.

She's had such a rough couple days.

"It's a button up." I said with a smile that made her smile sadly back. I carefully helped her through the sleeves and started from the bottom, buttoning to the top. Once I reached the top, I lingered there for a moment, before letting my hands reach up to gently cup her face.

"Whether or not you believe me, I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you. I'm sorry we had to take you. I'm sorry we've kept you here. I'm sorry that you're sick and I caused that reaction from you last night. I'm sorry he was here. And I'm sorry that you can't go home yet." I said softly making sure she never broke eye contact with me. Her eyes swelled with tears again and when one fell, I gently brushed it away with my thumb.

"This isn't right." She whispered. I tilted my head, urging her to continue. "You're supposed to be soulless. Cruel, even, to us. And yet, you're not." She explained. I smirked.

"This isn't something I enjoy doing, Bella. I hate that I have to do this." I hope she caught my emphasis on _have_. "Jasper and I…we have no choice right now." Her eyes softened again. After a long couple minutes of looking for the truth and hope in each other's eyes, her eyes drooped. "Do you want to sleep?" I asked quickly. She nodded and reached up to me like a child.

I smiled and bent down scooping her knees from under her and holding her bridal style as I walked her to the top of the bed. I placed her down and pulled the sheets and blankets up to her neck. Her eyes drooped some more.

When there was a tap on the wall, she flinched and I quickly shushed and calmed her. It was Jasper, checking if we were okay. I tapped back three times, our code for 'yes' and nodded at Bella reassuringly to sleep.

I turned to go and rest on the floor when her small voice piped up.

"Emmett?" I turned to her. She looked so young in that moment. Frail, sick, and afraid. "I don't want to be alone right now." She sobbed and instantly I was at her side. Felix must have done some fucked up stuff.

"Do you want to stay up and talk?" I asked, smoothing her hair. She shook her head. "I could sit with you until you fall asleep?" I offered, She thought about it before nodding and moving some of the blanket.

I crawled in carefully, so not to scare her and/or move her damaged body. To my surprise, once I was fully lying down she reached over and grabbed my hand tugging it in her direction. Following her lead, not wanting to make a wrong step, I found my arm draped over her waist where there were no bandages and she moved to get closer. I scooted towards her until she was lying on her back, my arm across her waist, and her side pressed into me.

"Oh Bella." I whispered, my face landing near her neck. "What did he do to you?" I asked softly, not really wanting an answer. She was quiet and for a moment I wondered if she fell asleep.

"I'll tell you one thing." She said, her voice surprising me. "He said that he personally would be the one to take my fire away from me, along with my innocence." My body felt cold but quickly filled with rage. She could feel me shaking and laid her weak small hand on my arm and I calmed down instantly. "Please don't be mad." She begged, her voice shaky. I pulled her closer and moved my face closer to her ear.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. I'm mad at him. But for now, just sleep. We'll talk in the morning." I whispered soothingly causing her body to relax and her eyes to shut. As she drifted farther and farther from me in a world of vast dreams, I whispered ever so softly. "I'm going to make sure no one hurts you anymore."

**Rosalie POV (Surprise!)**

"Is that everything?" I called out as I pulled another box into what was now Edward's and my room.

"Yes, my love. It is everything. You are officially moved in with me." I couldn't fight the beaming smile that came. The room was huge and there was a large King sized bed (Completely useless on his part) against the wall.

However, it was lovely.

"I love you Edward." I said softly, knowing he'd hear.

"I love you as well, my sweet Rosalie." He said while wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my neck. I giggled and moved to sit on his bed. As soon as I sat down, I felt another wave of sadness and frowned. "You know we're going to find them." He said reassuringly, sitting beside me and stroking my hair. I sighed and stared at the floor.

"Yeah." I was lost in thought again when he kissed my neck.

"Your mind is so difficult to read. I get fragments, but never like anyone else. It frustrates me as much as Bella's mind does." I smiled and giggled. He hated that mine and Bella's mind were the only ones he had trouble with.

"I shouldn't have left them." I said suddenly causing him to sigh and place his cold finger under my chin and force me to look at him.

"I know it was hard. But I would've gone berserk without you here. With you here, I can think properly about this and make sure I bring home your friends." He said in that velvet voice I loved so much.

"I love you." I said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss him fully on the lips. He kissed me back eagerly. Ever since he discovered I was his mate, he was less gentle with me (Which I adored). "Angela and Jessica are still devastated." I said once I pulled away for air. He nodded, twirling a strand of my hair.

"Alice and Bella are all they think about anymore." I sighed and let myself fall against the bed on my back. He turned and placed his arms on either side of me, only twisting his body to do so, before leaning down and kissing me again.

"They are strong girls, Rosalie. I know you know that." His wicked crooked grin painted his face and I felt my knees go to jelly. I gave his shirt a tug so he came to lay beside me and I kneading my fingers through his hair, kissing him again. "I want to worship you." He said ever so softly against my lips. I smiled against his.

It wouldn't be long, especially with us living together, that we would have sex.

And I couldn't wait. As Edward held me in his arms, I thought some more about my two 'sisters'.

They were strong. They could handle anything.

I only hoped a few things.

One, that the captors were slowly getting fed up with Alice's hyperness and threatening to send her back.

Two, Bella was being a bitch.

And three, that they would be home soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya guys! Kinda shorter, but a LOT of stuff going on! Isn't funny how in this chapter, Jasper was the perverted cocky bastard and Emmett was the one being all empathetic and sweet.<strong>

**D'awwwwwwww/**

**Ummm, I think next chapter (maybe) I may have an Edward and Rosalie lemon. Probably not. If I get enough demand, I'll make that a separate one shot. But, I hoped you like their little thing. You'll find out why they haven't picked up Bella and Alice's scent yet. WOOHOO.**

**Review on everything you saw. Lines you liked, things you didn't like, the way you want some characters to progress. They will be moving locations and **Spoiler Alert** Going to see a sex slave auction. Find out how bad it **_**could**_** be for them. Jasper may lose his temper again ;)**

**But! I know nothing unless you tell me how you feel. I only writer better, faster, and more thoroughly when I have your input.**

**Stay vulnerable.**

**~Pepper**


End file.
